Simona Moratti
Simona Moratti was the personal assistant of Ukko Jukes. She was first introduced in Earth Afire.Earth Afire History Earth Afire Before the Formics reached Earth, Dr. Richard Prescott approached Simona about arranging a meeting with Ukko Jukes. Simona was told that the meeting was the scientific discovery of the century, but unaware that the meeting dealt with the discovery of the Formics. Simona met Imala Bootstamp and Victor Delgado, who came with Dr. Prescott for the five-minute meeting Simona arranged after a press conference announcing the Vanguard drone to the public. Simona was concerned with the fact that Victor and Imala were outsiders with shady backgrounds, but she allowed them to meet with Ukko because they had Prescott's backing. Simona, however, was unaware of the fact that Lem Jukes, Ukko's son, had nine months earlier bumped the free miner ship El Cavador, Victor's home, which caused the beginning of the meeting to be confrontational between Victor and Ukko. After the meeting Victor and Imala had with Ukko, Simona took Victor Delgado to a room that Ukko Jukes provided for him as his scientist did further investigations into the Formics. After five days, Simona brought Imala to Victor's room and watched Ukko Jukes announced to the world the incoming alien threat before telling Victor that Ukko would provide transportation for Victor to Midway Station to find his family. Victor complained because Ukko was trying to keep Victor from revealing that Lem was a murderer, but Imala and Simona convinced Victor to comply. Simona then directed them to a private landing bay on Luna, where she gave further directions and said goodbye before Victor and Imala left. When Lem arrived back on Luna, Simona met with him in order to prepare him for a interview with Gun Chen that morning. Simona explained to Lem what he should be saying, when Lem discovered that Simona was attempting to get Lem to promote the glaser. Lem walked off furious, so Simona stopped Lem to explain to him the situation. Simona told him that the United States was planning an attack on the Formic scout ship, which Ukko wanted to prevent due to the likelihood of failure. Meanwhile, Ukko was planning an attack using vanguards and glasers. Lem agreed to warn against attacking the ship, but he refused to promote the glaser as he thought it would backfire. Simona arranged for Ukko to view the progress of the vanguard force for the Formic attack with Bullick, the foreman at the facility. When they arrived, Simona was surprised to find out that Lem was there, and Lem placed blame for him discovering his father's schedule on Simona. After touring the facility, Lem contacted Simona to find out when the vanguard fleet would be ready to launch. After a little convincing, Simona told Lem that the fleet would be ready to launch in five days. Earth Awakens Simona helped schedule and guide Lem in several interviews including one with the Danish reporter Unna. Afterward, Simona informed Lem that the portion of the interview where he discussed China would be edited out and then told him he received a message from Dr. Noloa Benyawe. Lem then canceled his next interview before rushing off, infuriating Simona.Earth Awakens Simona was later contacted by Lem, who wanted to know Ukko's schedule in order to talk to him. Simona would not give Lem his father's schedule despite Victor and Imala's lives being at risk. Simona tried contacting Lem after the Vanguard attack, but she did not find him until the next morning when he came to the launching bay of Ukko's headquarters. At that point, Simona took Lem to a skimmer, so they could head towards an undisclosed location. During the ride Lem and Simona discussed the accident, which led to Lem insulting Simona and the rest of the ride remaining silent. Simona and Lem arrived at the location, where Simona had Lem sign a nondisclosure agreement. Simona then escorted Lem to a room where Ukko was reviewing information being received by the Parallax Telescopes. Simona later brought a camera crew to the workshop, where Lem's team was assembling cocoons for the purpose of infiltrating the Formic scout ship. Lem was mad with her for bringing the cameras, as he thought it was inappropriate. Simona agreed and said she would leave. Before leaving, Simona gave Lem a datapad with information about Despoina Crutchfield, who had been spying on him in order to give information to Ukko. Simona appeared in Lem's warehouse while the Mobile Operations Police were stopping by before going to the Valas. She was recording the experience using one of her cameras and said that Lem may want the footage for his grandchildren one day. Ukko fired Simona after she displayed that she was in love with Lem, which led to a lack of loyalty to Ukko. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire